Blacki Blood Eye
mam na imię Julia Black i mam 12 lat 22.11.2007.r Był to spokojny dzień...właśnie szłam przez las z moim psem gdy nagle natrafiłam na jakąś jaskinie. Było to dziwne ponieważ znam ten las jak własną kieszeń i nigdy tu nie było takiej jaskini ani okolicy więc postanowiłam sprawdzić o co w tym chodzi. Weszłam do środka gdy nagle zobaczyłam dziwną skrzynkę... gdy ją otworzyłam zobaczyłam naszyjnik z nocom kairu (czarny kamień o drobinkach przypominających gwiazdy) Postanowiłam go wziąć i obejrzeć w domu ale mój pies gdy go wzięłam zaczął na mnie warczeć. Ale to zignorowałam (to był błąd niestety) Kiedy doszłam do domu zostałam nie miło powitana... -Dla czego nie wróciłaś na 19.00 obiecałaś a jest 21.36!!! -No przepraszam mamo...a w ogóle mam 12 lat umiem sobie sama radzić!!! -Nie!!!Powinnaś słuchać rodziców!!! -A wcale nie!!!Dam sobie sama radze w życiu do widzenia!!! -Córcia ale... (zamknęłam drzwi) I tak jest prawie na co dzień a sami przyznajcie mam 12 lat i za niedługo 13 jak wspominałam sama sobie umiem radzić!!! prawda? 24.12.2007.r Święta ach święta...to czas emmm...zabaw...radości...ALE NIE TYM RAZEM!!! Skończyły się tym że...zmieniłam się w coś co wyglądało jak... PANTERA!!! ale nie do końca...po przemianie się obejrzałam ale co najgorsze... NIE PANOWAŁAM NAD SOBĄ!!! i prawie zabiłam moją koleżankę... -Poczekaj muszę coś ci...ahr co to yrrrr...j-ja jestem...ZŁA!!! (zaczęłam się zmieniać) -N-nie!!! co ty!!! ty jesteś...j-jakomś bestiom!!! (moja znajoma bierze nóż) -NIE JESTEM TAKA JAK ZAWSZE HA HA HA HA... (łapie ją) -Nie jesteś!!! ty wyglądasz jak bestia!!! nie jesteś sobą!!! (odbieram jej nóż i próbuje wbić) -A WCALE NIE!!! JA JESTEM...oh c-co się stało... (prawie ją zabiłam gdy się nagle odmieniam) -Julia!!! nic ci nie jest!!! -Nie ale mnie głowa boli... (obejmuje mnie po przyjacielsku) -Oh...trzeba ci jakoś pomóc...nie możesz zostać jakimś panterołakiem czy coś!!! -W-wiem... 04.01.2008.r Po kilku tygodniach po świętach i tym wybryku nadszedł 2008... Nowy cudny rok!!! prawda??? Ale nie do końca dla mnie...oj niestety nie dla mnie cudny... Była śnieżny piątek.Miły rano ale potem nie do końca... W szkole na lekcji prawie dźgnęłam nożyczkami chłopaka siedzącego przedemną Ponieważ na przerwie zalał mi plecak wodom i podarł kartkę z zadaniem domowym na lekcje polskiego... To się mu odpłaciłam prawie...ale mnie powstrzymała znajoma siedząca ze mną...a szkoda... Ale w końcu i ona zginie hi hi hi... 23.03.2008.r Tym razem stało się coś gorszego niż to co się dotąd działo... W wiadomościach mówili o tajemniczych morderstwach które dokonała postać przypominająca zwierzę... miałam stu procentową pewność że to byłam niestety ja...i tak było... znalazłam rano w szafie zakrwawiony nóż do papieru... i musiałam go umyć dla bezpieczeństwa... Dla czego to mnie spotkało i czym jest ów naszyjnik!!! 15.05.2008.r Wiem czym jest kryształ!!! To jest...amulet stworzony do walki z najeźdźcami którzy kiedyś zabili Indian w Ameryce... Więc ja posiadam indiański amulet...możliwe.nie wiem taaak sądzę... Ale w to wątpię ponieważ...co on do cholery by robił w Polsce... 21.08.2008.r Wreszcie jednak siadła mi psychika...drobne wybryki przerodziły się w złe czyny... A ja dobra współczująca i rodzinna osoba...stałam się...zła...okrutna i...zimna... To właśnie los tego kto bierze przedmiot...nie dobry i...wręcz przesączony złą energią... A pogodzić się z losem zabójcy jest ciężko... jednak ja muszę ehhh... 13.10.2008.r Minęło już za dużo czasu muszę...muszę...iść i załatwić porachunek z kilkoma osobami... czyli z : Bartkiem,Kamilem,Szymonem i Józkiem... Los Bartka : Szłam ścieżką do jego domu...nawet wiecie po co... Doszłam do bramy gdy zobaczyłam jak wychodzi z domu. To się zaczaiłam i kiedy wychodził wyskoczyłam na niego i poderżnęłam mu gardło!!! Jaka była zabawa mhi hi hi... Los Kamila : Gdy ów Kamil wracał z zajęć dodatkowych. Ja zaczaiłam się za drzewami i kiedy podchodził weszłam za niego i powiedziałam... WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!!! (powitaj mój koszmar) wreszcie wiedziałam jakie będzie moje życiowe motto jak to ujmę... Los Szymona : Kiedy Szymon szedł do domu...ja postanowiłam tym razem tak... żeby mnie zobaczył ale i tak to będzie jego ostatni widok w życiu... Podeszłam do niego od przodu ale on wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk!!! Więc rozpoczęła się walka!!! W końcu jednak wytrąciłam mu go z ręki WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!!! i wbiłam mu nóż prosto w serce... Jednak byłam poraniona...moja sukienka była już tak jakby długom spódnicą poszarpaną i w krwi podobnie jak moje włosy one też były na końcówkach we krwi a moja skóra miała odcień fioletowy zaś oczy czarne z czerwonymi źrenicami podobnymi do kocich!!! Włosy z ciemnych blond zmieniły się w czarne a moje paznokcie przypominały kocie (były całe czarne,ostre i długie) A to co mnie zadziwiło najbardziej to fakt że miałam ogon!!! Los Józka : Ostatnia ofiara z zaplanowanych dopiero co potem robić hmmm...może upatrzę sobie kogoś więcej... Józek jak zwykle po szkole szedł do pizzeri z znajomymi ale tym razem nie bo ich zabiłam przecież!!! Kiedy już zamówił pizze wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł przy stoliku mimo zimna na zewnątrz. Postanowiłam go potraktować gorzej niż każdego innego to przecież jego prawie dźgnęłam na lekcji...kiedyś... Podeszłam do niego od tyłu i zraniłam go pazurami przejeżdżając po plecach wzdłuż a on się odwrócił... jednak ja przeszłam przed niego i... WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!!! i wbiłam mu szpony w miejsce serca zostawiając go przy życiu by cały czas czuł ból i żeby się powoli wykrwawiał bo nikt nie zauważył że on jest ranny!!! Misja udana a teraz czas wybrać się na inną wyprawę... Zaplanowaną dla kolejnej szczęśliwej czwórki... Kategoria:Inne (złe)